


Regulars

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prompt Fic, Thank HEX for the prompt., i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: The two men always come to the restaurant at the same time once a week. But this time things get a bit awkward for the waitress. Ok I need work of summaries. Hopefully better than it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Liam! Who has no idea about the fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Liam%21+Who+has+no+idea+about+the+fandom%21).



> Hi! Thanks so much for clicking on the title and deciding to read my first fic ever! Ok so I have written many before but I have never had the courage to post it. Now my amazing friend has dared me to, and I don't back down from a dare. Ok so please tell me how you feel about this!! I am a baby compared to some and constructive criticism would be amazing!!  
> Oh also, all grammar mistakes are mine! I have no beta. English is my first language but it's stinking hard! Ok on to the story!.....

It was weird, you would never think that you would see them together, one was amazingly handsome, but the other has this angelic look to him even with his dark hair, but every Saturday they came in and sat in the booth near the back below the painting of the woods with a deer. It is one of my personal favorites. I turn to the other waiter when they walk in.   
“It's your turn.” I say.  
“Can you do it? I need to help the manager.” she asks. Honestly it's not that big of a deal but it angers me that I have to do it again.   
“Ok, fine. You owe me though!” I say as I head over to their table. They are staring at each other, but not in the friendly way. It looks like the one with the dark hair is nervous and the one with the silver is annoyed. I roll my eyes, last week they couldn't stop making loving faces at each other. I set down the two menus even though they won't need it.   
“Hi, I'll be your server tonight, my name is Lela, what would you like to drink? I can also get you an appetizer of you would like.” I say. I know what their get. The black haired man with get a water and the silver will get a diet coke. I bet they have no idea what my name is though they see me every other week.   
“Hi Lela, it's nice to meet you. He’ll have a water and I'll have a diet coke. Also could we have some breadsticks?” the silver man asks.. He looks up at me and his eyes widen, then he smirks. “Don't I know you? Oh! Right, you wait on us every other week. I'm Viktor and this is Yuri.” he smile up at me. I nod my head and smile then right their order.   
“Ok, I'll bring that out as soon as possible.” I say. I turn but slim fingers grab my wrist. I turn around.   
“You have lovely eyes.” Viktor says. I blush.  
“Thank you.” I say glancing at Yuri, he scowls and stares at the table. I slip out of Viktor’s grip and walk off to deliver the order. I groan as I fill their drinks. Viktor’s gets more ice than Yuri’s. I walk slowly over to their table and set the drinks down then I pull out two straws and toss them into the table.  
“Lela, what do you think of my outfit? Yuri here says it's too flashy but I love it.” Viktor says holding his arms out. I glance at his outfit, it's a button down blue shirt with black slacks and nice dress shoes, he also wears a scarf around his neck. His finger has a gold ring around it. I don't see how his outfit could be ‘too flashy’ but I don't say anything on that.  
“You look very nice, like always.” I say.   
“See I told you Yuuuuri.” He turns toward the younger boy holding out the u. I step from foot to foot.   
“Have you decided what you'll be having for dinner tonight?” I ask. Viktor turns back to me.  
“Yes we'll take our normal.” he says smiling. I nod my head and write down what they always have.   
“Ok, let me get these menus out of the way, I'll have the breadsticks out in a sec.” I says.  
“Yes thank you, oh and Lela? You were absolutely amazing tonight, like always.” Viktor says. I smile and turn away. I quickly walk back to the kitchen and pick of their breadsticks and deliver their orders. I set the good down and quickly walk away. I hear Viktor call out behind me.  
“Thank you sweetie!” I roll my eyes.   
As soon as their dinner is made I grab it and head towards their table.   
“Here you boys go.” I say setting down their meals.   
“Thank you Lela you have been amazing.” Viktor says. Suddenly Yuri jumps up.  
“That is it Viktor! I get that you are mad at me, but really? Flirting with the waitress? And a female waitress! We both know you don't swing that way! I swear you have been terrible tonight and you pulled this poor girl, just trying to do her job, into this! If you're trying to make me jealous, well it's working! Now will you please stop it! I'm sorry for upsetting you but you have no right to be acting like this! I am sorry. Now can we please eat out dinner in peace and forget about what happened?” Yuri yells. I stand there staring at him in shock, I barely knew him and I even knew that he doesn't have random outburst.   
Viktor jumps up too.  
“Finally! That is what I've wanted to see! Use that anger in your skating! And I am sorry Yuri, I didn't mean to upset you so much. Please forgive me. Oh and Lela, I am truly sorry for bringing you into this.” Viktor says. I nod my head. They both sit back down and are much calmer. I turn and walk back to the kitchen. I huff as I sit down. What a mess! I really hope I get a good tip, maybe $10, yeah that would be nice. I get up when I know that they should be down and I bring their check with me. I place the check on the table. Once they finish and everything is payed for they get up, link hands and walk out. I walk to the table to clean up and see my tip. With shaking hands I pick up the bill. This can't be real. I see a napkin with writing on it and pick it up and read it.   
Thank you so much for being such a great person and I am very sorry for the drama. Have a wonderful night and we'll see you all next week.  
I look around then at the hundred dollar bill. I smile. Well this will be a great story to tell to my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you made it! Ok so not very long, but I hope you liked it! Please comment about anything really. Loves you all!


End file.
